


Wisked away

by Blue_Queen662



Series: Knight in Black Scales [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Dragon!Kuro, Fluff and Angst, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Prince Lance - Freeform, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: A short series of a cursed Dragon named Kuro and his Prince lover Lance.





	Wisked away

  
Gently, Kuro leans into the younger boy's brunette hair, and hand squeezes his shoulder. "I'm warning you boy," the dragon hisses. The black scares grow bigger as his left arm shifts into its original giant lizard form. "Don't trust them. Come with me, I'll keep you safe," he hisses gently into Lance's ears before licking the lobe.

"I trust my knights," Lance breathes, eyes shifting to the floor. "I trust my people," he whispers as the craw slips away from his robes like a ribbon being trailed along.

The dragon steps back, now in full form. The gold eyes lock with Lance's icy blue ones, steam huffs out the large nostrils. "Call for me, and I will come," the cursed man says, kissing the boy he once served on th lips before leaving.

Sadly, the prince watches the Kuro fly away. His large, silky wing brake the clouds and every flap of the wing drums in the sky.

Lance drops his façade, shoulders falling and a sigh leaves the prince looking at his forbidden lover fly away.

With a heavy heart, Lance turns his back to the flying shadow in the night, walking towards his bed.

The prince, strips off his robes, reviling his tan skin. The sheets fold over the warm flesh. His back turns to the door, and eyes close, but he dose not rest. He listens.

The door creeks open, two shadows stretching out towards him from the door.

"See, I told you he was asleep," Hunk spoke, nudging Keith with his elbow.

The other grumbles, arms crossing. "I swear I heard something," he growls, eyes narrowing at the 'sleeping' prince.

Nervous chuckles leave the larger man, looking sadly at his resting friend and prince. "I'm worried just as much as you. I still can't believe the king and queen agreed. And the princess didn't even object to the offer even though he's a sweet person," Hunk sighed sadly.

"Yeah," Keith agreed, gaze lower to the ground. "He can be a pain, but the people in the kingdom, especially the children love him. He always makes time to visit the village once a week and spend time with the people." Keith wanted to say more, but he could barely choke back the tears any longer. "Come on, we gotta change shifts with Matt and Shiro now." Hunk nods, and the door closes.

Lance couldn't believe his ears, his parents had given in, just like Kuro said. Tears sting his eyes. Screwing them shut, Lance tenses, and teeth grit together.

He hates them. Hate, hate, hates them for doing this to him. He gave his life for this kingdom, he planed on dying for it, not-

*

  
Lance marches to the great hall, where his parents sat on their thrones. Lance's personal soldiers look wary; sneaking glances back at him and murmuring to one another.

Lance knew what they where talking about, but he held up a stone face, wants to hear the words from his father's mouth.

The large doors open. Sucking a deep breath, Lance marches forward even with the worried looks.

He's a prince, he will not break.

Slowly, he came to a standstill. The king glares down at him, Lance glares straight back holding back the choked sod clawing at the back of his throat.

"Father," Lance greets.

"Son," he greet back in a low voice. "We have made our decision p," he grumbles.

Lance swallows. "and?" He asks, hands balling into fists.

"You will be our kingdoms scapegoat," the king dreads saying those words.

Sudden tears fill Lance's eyes, his breathing fastens and knees buckle. His knees slammed into the mental floor, staring at his father's throne.

"I'm sorry, my son," the old king apologizes, fingers digging into the arms of the throne.

The salty water spills from Lance's eyes and runs down his cheeks. His face scrunched up, choking out sobs. Body trembling, fingers clawing into his armour. "It can't be true," he whispers.

"I'm sorry brother," Allura says, looking away from his pitiful state.

A frown pulls deeper on his face, and shoulders slouch forward. "Kuro was right," he mutters, bitting his lower lip.

"Kuro? The dark dragon?" His mother asks, blinking at her son's words. "What are you talking about boy, speaking up," she says. "What about the dark dragon?" She stands, leaning forward.

"Kuro!" Lance screams, body crunching forwards, arms wrapping around his waist.

Suddenly, glass shatters, and the court screams, shielding themselves from the sharp sharps.

Like a shadow, the dark dragon swoops down into the hall, towering over his weeping lover.

"The dark dragon!" Shiro calls, his sword raised.

Slowly, the monster shifts into his human form, looking like a mirror of the Champion, Shiro. Only with more scares and eyes of gold. His right arms was permanently in a claw state even when in his human form.

Kuro bows towards his brother, eyes closed. "Brother," he greets, before kneeling down to the sobbing boy.

"You are no brother of mine," Shiro hisses back.

"Get away from him!" Allura orders.

"Darling," Kuro whispers, so no one can hear. "I've come to take you home now," he hushes agents the pink flesh of Lance's ear lobe.

Lance nods into his palms as he's lifted into the strong arms of the older man. "Listen hear!" Kuro yells, cradling his prince in his arms. "The prince made a deal with I. Now that he's mine, I will leave this kingdom alone. Be well in knowing your worth as a kingdom only lasts because of Prince Lance of Altea!" He roars out to the nobles, his voice echoing of the walls.

Before anyone could say another word, black smoke fills the room, a cloud of darkness engulfs the two bodies- disappearing into the puff of smoke. Gone.

*

Kuro kisses Lance's tender cheek. The small boy sitting in the cursed mans lap. "Darling," he hushes, lips brushing aside the boy's.

A whimper leaves Lance's throat, brushing his lips into Kuro. "Kuro," Lance breathes, finger running in the black locks of his dragon.

The beast inhales the boy's scent, "yes my prince?" He asks, pulling away.

Lance looks into those gold eyes, the eyes of the devil and smiles. Gently, slowly, his hands sliver to the sides of Kuro's face, cupping them. "Taint me," he whispers.

Immediately, Lance is pushed backwards into the bed by a wild dragon. A beast, a man, a lover. Low growls leaves the frail creature, claws digging into the mattress. "You will bare my children," he orders, snarling down at the person he's been waiting for. "I will not wait any longer. You will hold my eggs," he howls.

A hum leaves the pinned prince. The tan boy lovingly smiles up at his monster. "I will bare them."

 


End file.
